The ability to virtually monitor and control different activities performed at a workplace helps in maintaining transparency in workplace management and improving productivity and efficiency of individual employees at the workplace. At times when a task is withheld, a supervisor needs to rush to a corresponding worksite to investigate delay in completion of the withheld task. In the process, other tasks in queue get delayed, thereby affecting an overall productivity of the day. In another scenario, absence or unavailability of workers with desired skill sets at a worksite for an urgent task may also hamper workplace productivity.
For reference, U.S. Pat. No. 7,941,158 describes a system containing a central computer unit having a first database controlled by a first logic unit. At least one mobile computer unit is joined with the mobile equipment. Each of the mobile computer units has a second database controlled by a second logic unit. At least one wireless communication device enables communication between the first logic unit and the second logic unit, wherein the mobile computer unit is operable independent of the first logic unit.